teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sylvos Windrunner
Admin Business Post any questions, comments, concerns, or complaints in this section. Censures Page Protection Missed New Pages Missed Old Pages Formatting How To Template Additions/Modifications Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hymn For The Cursed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Anamantiumninja (talk) 06:22, October 11, 2013 (UTC) May, I join your seriesOkami22 (talk) 18:12, January 20, 2014 (UTC) It should be starting to change automatically Anamantiumninja (talk) 23:25, February 3, 2014 (UTC) So about your series is it still open to join.Okami22 (talk) 20:50, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to say your a wonderful writer, and that your writing skills phenomenal. I read your Teen Wolf fanfic on Fanfiction.net , and that's what inspired me to be on here. Your so awesome. >.< ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 21:54, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh no problem. And thanks, lol. I just think your amazing at writing, and so I had to comment on it. :) ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 22:04, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Lol, your not wasting your time, trust me. And it's fine, lol, youcan binge read, it's not going to be done till probably June. I have to re-edit all of them, once we finish, I felt like in the first episode, it was rushed. So I'm not going to be done till later, lol. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 22:15, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Um, I not sure. I have to talk to my co-writer about it. Lol. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 22:27, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I'll keep that in mind. ~Ka'ohu~ (talk) 22:31, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Finished. Anamantiumninja (talk) 19:10, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Good Day, Mr. Windrunner now I don't want to dis-credit any writers since I am not the best myself, but I came to you because your writing seems efficient, Now are you open to Co-writers, Very interested in your plots so respond if you have any ideas were you could add me. Sincerly, The coolest 15 year old in the world, Jackson Whittemore (talk) 00:01, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I've blocked him and im about to go through some of the other pages to make sure they weren't vandalized. Anamantiumninja (talk) 21:06, March 8, 2016 (UTC) I suggest that users start locking their pages so that only they or registered users can edit them. Anamantiumninja (talk) 07:27, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Is it possible? Prior to becoming an admin I didn't mess with nobody else's pages without permission. If not I should be done doing all of them by sometime tomorrow. Anamantiumninja (talk) 07:44, March 9, 2016 (UTC) I wouldn't be surprised if it is the same guy. --Anamantiumninja (talk) 01:13, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Fanfic I've finished the first chapter for our fanfic. Would you like me to send it to you? FeralG5 (talk) 01:16, October 6, 2017 (UTC)FeralG5 Hey Sylvos FeralG5 (talk) 10:31, March 24, 2018 (UTC)FeralG5 It’s going okay. You? FeralG5 (talk)FeralG5 Permission Hi. I was wondering if I could possibly use the same infobox you used for the Weldon Pack since there's really no other infobox for packs as far as I could tellSkullguy123 (talk) 06:31, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Re: Permission I'm not finding it except for the one that's one your pack page but that one's blocked. Could you post the infobox in my page The Garcia Pack and I'll fill out the rest?Skullguy123 (talk) 07:38, May 9, 2018 (UTC)